I Wanna Dance With My Baby
by don't resist
Summary: Song memes. Ratings range. I do not claim songs or titles and I do not claim characters. I am simply borrowing them. //title is from Madonna's song 'Music'// LxRaitoxL
1. Behind The Sea

Behind The Sea  
[Panic at the Disco]

x0x0x0x0x

Rated K+ for the words 'wet' and 'dream' written together.

x0x0x0x0x

"Daydreaming on the job again?" echoed Matsuda's voice. Although the older police officer had attempted to sound menacing, he only managed to iritate the suspected Kira.

"It was just starting to get good, too," Raito mumbled.

The ditzy detective raised his ybrows and gasped dramatically. "You were going to have a _wet dream_ in Ryuuzaki's office!" The darker haired male fell back a bit and stared. "You weren't thinking of soiling Misa-Misa already, were you?"

"Gods, no!" the suspect stated a bit loudly.

"Takeda?" The suspect only raised a brow as an obvious 'are you kidding?' "A guy?"

At this, Raito blushed profusely and denied it a bit too quickly. Matsuda'smouth created a knowing 'o' and patted the light-haired teen's shoulder. "I'm way out of your league Raito-kun, but thanks anyway."

Taito grit his teeth and shook slightly at the underlying innuendo. "I wasn't thinking about you," he stated angrily. Matsuda stepped back and went through a mental list of the guysthe younger woud be embarrassed about.

"Aizawa... No. Ide... Nuh-uh... It isn't Mogi is it?"

"No!" Defensively, Raito held up his arms and fought swiftly for his own side. "I wasn't thinking about a guy, and she's not even a girl you would know."

Matsuda grinned and held up his hand in a knowing fist. "I've got it! You were thinking about Ryuu--"

The dense detective never even got a chance to finish his sentence, as the blushing Kira suspect punched him in the face. The man fell backwards and Raito glanced up into the doorway. There stood the three greatest detectives in the world. Thus, embarrassment sank it's claws further into the teen's mind.

"I didn't realized you had wet dreams about me, Raito-kun."

x0x0x0x0x

I'd hate to drop off at this point, but the song ended. I'm beginning to have a feel for these memes. At first, they're quite difficult, but it's a lot of fun. Before I continue, I'll state the rules: Turn on the 'shuffle' option on your music player. Write a fic for the song that comes on. When the song stops, stop writing. Repeat as needed.  
The rules I've stated are the ones that I've seen. I've seen others were it says 'repeat ten times', and well, I'm doing this in my spare time at my work, so I don't exactly have time to write out ten stories each being written about four minutes each. That would be blastphemy-- and I would get fired. So, I hope you enjoy the first of my song meme 'series'.


	2. Send My Love To The Dance Floor

Send My Love To The Dance Floor I'll See You In Hell (Hey Mister DJ)  
[Cobra Starship]

x0x0x0x0x

Rated T for mentions of the big s-e-x.

x0x0x0x0x

L was the last person one would think about entering a nightclub. However, here was the detective-- simple garb and heavy hunch-- standing to the side of the oversized speakers. He wasn't there for the music, that was for sure. He mused to himself, staring at the light-haired disc-jockey.

There was the reason he enjoyed this club so much. Thinking back a few weeks, he sighed happily and wondered how much longer he would have to wait to feel those pouty lips against his own. The DJ smiled at him and waved twice. When the records were flipped, the additives were pressed, giving the working man a few seconds to let L know how long his wait would be.

The young male held up his hand for the number 'two'. The detective smirked brightly and nodded. L could wait another two songs to cling to his boyfriend, take him home and dance a different sort of dance as if the next day would never come.

x0x0x0x0x

I'll admit, this one is particularly short, but what can I say? Light as a disc-jockey was an odd sight in my mind so it took a few moments to figure out if he'd be one of those sexy looking ones that people fawn over when they look at them or one of those more 'gangstah' looking ones that just make me want to say 'peace-out'.


	3. Brighter

Brighter  
[Paramore]

x0x0x0x0x

Rated K for simple kissing and, perhaps, an overwhelming cuteness.

x0x0x0x0x

"I think we're taking this too far, L-sempai," Raito stated, staring down at his costume for the school play.

The upperclassman stared at him blankly and rearranged the tip of his hat. "Raito-kun, you were the one who wanted to be the star in the Christmas presentation."

"I did not! I wanted to be Mrs. Clause!"

L stared hard at him and shrugged. "A girl had already been selected."

"So what? Misa has no talent. I should have gotten it." Raito pouted.

"No," L stated firmly, "because then Raito-kun would have to kiss that new student, Aiber. I want to save Raito's kisses for only me." With that, he kissed the 'star' and adjusted the point on the hat once again.

x0x0x0x0x

I like the thought of L in a school uniform and Raito in a school play. I don't think I can ever get around the fact that if they were in an all-boys school, Raito would get picked for all the feminine roles. I believe that since he wouldn't want them if he had to take them, he would want them if they were unavailable to him. Which is why I wrote Raito wanting to be Mrs. Clause in their play. Because what effeminate male wouldn't want to be Mrs. Clause.


End file.
